degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-2227733-20130905181111/@comment-10904092-20130911234902
@ Squall, I didn't bother reading most of your latest post, I skimmed it. (Not because I disagree or anything, I just don't have the time right now to read it all and give a full response. '''Edit:' Nevermind. ;3; I didn't realize my reply was so long. >_< So I won't reply to your prior comment unless you want me to. I do like civil debates though. o3o So I'm not trying to attack you, please don't misunderstand that. >_<)'' You seem to be acting as if your life is horrible and you've been through so much and yet work hard, so why do people defend Eli? "My life is way worse than Eli's yet I haven't done such extremes like Eli, so he's a fail." Well, not every one is the same lul. Some people do crash their cars, some people do try to get others in troube. Everyone handles things differently. As I say later in this comment, a health issue is NOT an excuse for anything though. But MOST of the things Eli did that were wrong, he didn't just do out of the blue. It was either to retaliate. His logic was horrible back then. There's NO excuse for what he did wrong though. He DID go over the top on many things when Eli first came onto the show. I don't know who you were referring to when you said, "Fans defended him for being Bipolar.", but I wanna clear this up: I personally have never said Bipolar is an excuse to do things. I did say that it explains his actions though, why he did such things to an extreme. But again, Being bipolar doesn't justify a person when they've done bad. I agree that Fanbrat logic is fail and extremely biased. Most fans I know only like Eli because Munro Chambers is cute. o-o;; That annoys me sometimes. ;3; And it makes logical fans look bad. ---- However, your comment about "It's ok to judge those who do bad" is totally wrong and rude to even say. Sure, I agree with it to an extent. '' (And this is not related to Eli at all. I'm saying this about the general population.)'' But a lot of the time there are 2 sides to a story. So say.. what if someone stole food from a grocery store? You would think they are horrible and judge them negatively right? But what happens when you lean they had a good reason: Their family was living on the streets and they were trying to help them survive. Of course, stealing is still wrong, there's no excuse for that. But not every bad thing that someone does is 100% for an evil purpose. =< It's just about looking deeper into the situation and not just the easy to figure out/assume stuff. --- It DOES seem like you're only focusing on his negatives though, BUT you said you stopped watching after Season 11? He changed a lot from mid-season 11 to the end of season 12. So it's possible you've missed things from those season's where he actually did good/redeemed himself? Don't get me wrong here though, I'm not saying it's wrong to Hate Eli lol. x3 It just seems like you are hating 100% of him just because you've seen all the bad he has done. What about the good? o-o